The Blue Skies of Ozark
by Red Witch
Summary: The Galaxy Rangers are sent on a routine mission. Of course we all know there is no such thing as that. On top of it Shane has to figure out how to keep the two women in his life he cares about from killing him.
1. Chapter 1

**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters has gone off hunting for diamonds. More madness from my tiny mind! And also I have to settle a nagging question now that Shane is with Niko. What about Annie? **

**Blue Skies of Ozark**

"All right team listen up," Commander Cain, the new commander of BETA spoke to the Series Five Team. "It's time for all of you to go to work. Here's a new assignment and it's a doozy."

"I can't **wait** to find out what it is," Shane folded his arms.

"I don't have to tell you that Earth is still recovering after the war," Cain said. "No matter how brief it was, the war did a lot of damage. It's estimated that over sixty seven million dollars will be needed for reparations. And that's not even counting the amount needed to repay our debts and civil lawsuits those alien senators and the families of humans and aliens killed in the rebellion. And it's gonna cost a pretty penny to ship all those traitors off the planet to somewhere where they can't bother us any more."

"I hear the recruitment drive is going into full mode," Doc said. "You offered the senior class of Miss Abercrombie School full placement into the Rangers due to their help."

"Yes and I've also taken at least two hundred Ranger Academy students who were close to graduation anyway and will swear them in as full Galaxy Rangers tomorrow," Cain nodded. "And about thirty five students from your old school took me up on that offer. But our military is still severely undermanned and thanks to all the ships that got blown up."

"Earth's fleet has been cut in half. About a quarter of our military forces went renegade as well as a good number of commanders and generals," Zach frowned. "And to top it off we lost some damn fine soldiers and Rangers."

"And family…" Shane said softly, referring to Flashfire. The Supertrooper who had given his life to save them all.

"To say Earth is having a military and economic crisis is an understatement," Cain said. "The only good thing is that since we're technically under martial law BETA and the military doesn't have to worry about penny pinching for now. However we've already got accountants breathing down our necks so we need to account for every credit."

"How bad is it?" Doc asked.

"Walsh wasn't the only one to run off with the goods," Cain growled. "Of all the senators and politicians that we've identified as members of the Black Rose Society, twenty eight are still missing. And a good chunk of Earth's treasury and bank accounts went with them. Enough to keep us in the red for at least three years even if we are careful and lucky."

"Yeah and eight of them were on the committee overlooking the Supertrooper Project," Shane growled. "And then there's Ambassador Domani. That's nine I have left to track down!"

"Ten if you count Commander Walsh," Zach gave him a look.

"The point is that Earth needs money and fast," Cain said. "And I don't think the League of Planets is going to bail us out. That's why I'm sending you on this mission. The Series Five Team is the only one I can count on to complete it successfully!"

"What exactly is this mission sir?" Niko asked.

"Two days ago there was a huge deposit of Blue Sky Diamonds discovered on Ozark," Cain explained.

"Blue Sky Diamonds?" Shane asked.

"They're very valuable," Doc said. "The only thing in the galaxy more prized than them are star stones."

"Exactly," Cain nodded. "I've made a deal with the Elders of Bucks County. You will be transporting some valuable farm equipment as well as other machines for mining, drilling for water and other staples to Ozark. In return the Elders will give us twenty seven million dollars worth of Blue Sky Diamonds."

"Twenty seven million for just some farm equipment?" Shane shouted. "That doesn't seem fair! Aren't you overcharging them a bit?"

"No, I'm overcharging them a **lot!**" Cain snapped. "I just explained that Earth has a mountain of debts and we have to do everything we can to pay them! Outside of conquering other planets that is."

"Twenty seven million dollars is a lot to cover a debt," Doc conceded. "It's not everything but enough to make a dent."

"Still isn't right to take advantage of them," Zach grunted.

"Who's taking advantage? We're giving these people top quality merchandise as well as a few extras thrown in!" Cain said. "Look I have to literally help rebuild a military power from the ground up. I can't worry about every single little deal. Besides Ozark will make out rather well with this."

"I still don't like it," Zach grumbled.

"Like or not that's your mission," Cain said. "Now get going. The sooner those diamonds are back here, the sooner we can pay off some creditors."

"Hey Buck's County, isn't that where Annie is?" Doc realized as the Rangers left the office.

"Yeah it'll be good to see her again," Shane said. Niko gave him a look. "What?"

"Oh Goose, Goose, Goose…" Doc chuckled. "Must the Doctor explain **everything** to you?"

"Meaning you'd better explain everything to **Annie**," Niko told him bluntly.

"Explain what?" Shane asked. At this Niko screamed and stormed off. "What did I say?"

"Goose, you realize you just ticked off your girlfriend right?" Doc asked.

"Yeah so…Oh…" Shane realized what went wrong.

"Uh huh, so if I were you my Gooseman I would rehearse my speech where I explain to the lovely Annie about the **other** woman in my life," Doc told him.

"But Annie…We never…"

"But you did flirt with her a lot didn't you?" Doc gave him a look.

"I may have said a few things," Shane felt uncomfortable. "I meant them at the time but…"

"But then you had a few dozen other females to fight over your heart," Doc smiled.

"It wasn't a _dozen_," Shane protested.

"And Niko was the victor and she intends to **stay** that way," Doc pointed out. "Can't have both of them."

"So I gotta let Annie down easy huh?" Shane sighed.

"Easy like Sunday morning," Doc told him. "It's never easy to break a woman's heart. But I'm sure with some sensitivity…Oh wait this is **you **we're talking about. You're doomed."

"Great…" Shane moaned. "This is gonna be one of those missions."

The ride to Ozark was equally unpleasant. "Niko's colder to you than a case of frostbite," Zach noticed as they flew up in front of Ranger One. "This is about Annie isn't it?"

"Yeah…I kinda gotta tell Annie about us," Shane said. "I mean it's been so long…"

"Come on Goose," Zach said. "You and Annie never really dated. And it's not like you led her on. Did you?"

"Well…" Shane paused. "I once told her that every star that fell would bring my heart back to her. And a few other things like that. That was wrong wasn't it?"

"Kind of! Gooseman where did you **pick up** a line like that?" Zach asked.

"Tri-D," Shane said. "I mean it sounded right at the time."

"Oh really?" Niko's voice was icy as an ice cream sandwich at the North Pole. "And **what else** did you say?"

"Uh…uh…" For once Shane's mind failed him. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember? You? A man with an **enhanced memory** doesn't **remember?**" Niko raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…Yeah," Shane gulped. "Weird isn't it?"

"Very," Niko said coldly and went back to the other part of the ship.

"I'm a dead man aren't I?" Shane realized.

"Yeah," Zach nodded. "You are."

**So what will happen next? Find out next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Skies Part II**

"We're approaching Ozark now," Zach said. "Town's below us."

"Always did like this planet," Shane sighed. "It's a pretty peaceful place…"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"You were saying?" Zach groaned. "It looks like the town is under attack!"

"We haven't even landed yet and already there's trouble," Doc groaned.

Settlers were running for their lives as a group of cowboys in black getup and high powered weapons were shooting up the town. "YEEEHAAAA! This is more fun than blowing up a lake full of catfish with a box of dynamite!" A young cowboy with brown hair with blond streaks howled as he used a giant flame thrower to set a building on fire.

"Johnny! Don't burn down the bar!" A thin wiry cowboy with glasses, a large black hat that seemed a bit too big for him and long brown and blond hair screamed. He was shooting a high powered laser.

"Sorry Rupert," Johnny apologized.

"It's Rawhide! Call me Rawhide!" The thin cowboy screeched.

"Why are we supposed to call you that again?" A large muscular cowboy with black hair with blond streaks asked. He was carrying a laser whip.

"Because I'm the leader of this gang and Rupert is not a good name for a gang leader!" Rawhide screeched. "And don't give me any guff **Percy!**"

"You promised you'd call me Whiplash!" The whip carrying cowboy whined. "Why do you act like you're the boss of me?"

"Because I'm the oldest and when Momma died, she put me in charge!" Rawhide snapped.

"Momma didn't die," Johnny said. "She just ran off with the milkman and that dentist."

"With any luck she's already dead," Rawhide grumbled. "No our luck isn't that good!"

"Ma couldn't help it," Whiplash protested. "She had needs when Pa ran off with that florist."

CRASH!

A giant stagecoach nearly missed them. "TED! FRED! YOU TWO IDIOTS WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THINGS!" Rawhide screamed in a high pitched tone.

Two giant brown haired cowboys fidgeted. "Sorry Rupert…" They apologized.

"IT'S RAWHIDE! RAWHIDE!" He screamed. Suddenly there was a sound of laser fire. "Now **what's** going on?"

"We're being fired on by a big ship!" Whiplash pointed to the starship shooting at them.

"Thank you Whiplash for pointing out the **obvious**!" Rawhide snapped. He shot his laser at the ship, clipping the side.

"Damn it! He hit the stabilizers!" Shane swore. "Hold on!"

"In other words standard landing procedure," Doc groaned as he held on for life.

"Whoo hoo! You got 'em!" Johnny whooped as the starship crashed on the other side of the street.

"Yeah and now we're gonna get **'em!"** Rawhide readied his weapon. "Nobody ambushes the Solomon Boys and lives to tell the tale!"

"Uh…" Ted raised his hand.

"Okay our mother and our Aunt Sophie," Rawhide rolled his eyes. "But outside of family everyone else is fair game!"

"That looks like a Galaxy Ranger ship," Whiplash said. "Hey we brought down a Galaxy Ranger ship!"

"What do you mean **we?** I'm the one who shot it!" Rawhide snapped. "We'll get rid of those pesky rangers, raid their ship and keep all the booty for ourselves! It'll be easy!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAHHHH!" Rawhide and his brothers screamed as they barley escaped Zach's thunderbolt. They hid behind several barrels.

"YOU SHOT DOWN MY SHIP!" Zach shouted as his team shot at them.

"Yeah! He shot down the ship all right!" Johnny pointed to Rawhide.

"It was him! All him!" Whiplash agreed.

"THANKS A LOT!" Rawhide screamed. "Just buck up and shoot at them! We got these powerful weapons! Use 'em!"

BOOOM!

"Yeah but they got some pretty powerful weapons of their own!" Johnny gulped as Niko's gunshot nearly missed his head.

"So what? It's still only four of them to five of us!" Rawhide snapped. A laser blast nearly hit him from behind. "AAAAHH!"

"It's the local militia!" Johnny shouted as several people with guns fired at them from behind. "They caught up with us!"

"Still a big difference between catching up with us and capturing us!" Rawhide snapped. "Ted! Fred! You know what to do!"

The giant twins looked at each other. "Oh for crying out loud…" Rawhide groaned.

"Don't worry big brother!" Johnny used his flamethrower to set a building on fire. "I got this covered! While the Rangers are rescuing the people in this building…" He then set a stagecoach on fire. "Okay! Twins! Shove the stagecoach at the militia!"

"Okay!" The twins agreed and did so, scattering the militia.

"We gotta stop them!" Zach shouted.

"There's people in that building!" Niko realized. She used her charge to protect her as she ran in. Two men and a woman were trapped behind a burning bar. Niko used her powers to clear a path. "This way! Is there anyone else inside?"

"No! Just us!" The woman cried out. Niko enveloped her force field to protect them just as the building began to collapse.

"NIKO!" Shane shouted as the building began to fall.

"One distracted Ranger! Lucky me!" Whiplash pulled out a gun.

"SHANE BEHIND YOU!" Someone shouted.

"Annie?" Shane realized who had called his name. He didn't dodge the blast. However he was able to reach his badge in time in order for his bio-defenses to work. He changed into his silver metal form and whirled around at Whiplash.

"Uh oh!" Whiplash gulped. "That's new!" He tried to use the whip on Shane but he easily withstood it. Then he grabbed one end of the whip and used it to yank Whiplash towards him.

"Uh hello, nice metal man…" Whiplash gulped as Shane grabbed him.

"Goose! Niko and those people are trapped in there!" Doc shouted. Shane threw Whiplash in a drinking trough and went to help Niko.

"Oh man! And I just had my bath last week!" Whiplash pouted.

"Okay! New plan! RUN FOR IT!" Rawhide screamed. He grabbed the nearest horse and rode away. The rest of the brothers followed.

No one followed them. They were too busy helping the Rangers pull Niko and the people out of the rubble. "Are you okay?" Shane asked as he pulled Niko out. He changed back to human form.

"Fine, just a little ticked off," Niko grumbled. "Fortunately my shield not only protected us from the collapse it saved us all from smoke inhalation."

"Those rotten boys have gone too far this time!" A man with a long white beard and Amish type clothes snapped.

"Elder Birch are your people all right?" Zach recognized the town leader.

"We're fine. No one was hurt. But it's gonna take a lot of work to fix this town again!" Elder Birch grumbled.

"Those fools even shot down your ship!" Annie fumed.

"The ship will be fine with a few minor repairs," Shane said. "Nothing I can't fix!"

"Who were those jerks?" Niko asked.

"Those were the Solomon Brothers," Elder Birch said. "Some of the meanest and craziest cowboys on the planet."

"They're also some of the dumbest," Annie said. "Their idea of solving a problem is blowing stuff up. And since they're always broke…"

"They think the best way to solve it is blowing up a bank and half the town," Shane grunted.

"You got it," Elder Birch said. "Most times we can handle them but since they got those high powered weapons they've been running a tear across half the planet. And the eldest brother Rupert is the only one with half a brain. He's not much of a leader but enough to cause us grief."

"We'll go after the Solomon Brothers," Zach said. "Gooseman you and Doc stay here and guard the equipment until we get back. Not to mention fix the ship."

"Good idea," Doc said. "I can even set up the space data transfer system in your town hall. It seems to have escaped damage."

"What exactly does that do?" Annie asked.

"Basically it gets Tri-D from Earth," Doc said. "You can all find out the news and everything."

"You mean like why Earth is so desperate for our diamonds?" A man asked.

"We need the funds to pay for the civil war that broke out about a month ago," Doc said.

"War? What war?" Annie asked.

"You don't know about the war?" Shane was stunned.

"We don't get much news in this part of the galaxy," Annie gave him a look. "What happened?"

Shane let out a breath. "I'll tell you later. In a way, I'm kind of relieved you haven't heard about it."

"Why? Goose what…?"

"Annie…A lot of stuff happened and…"Shane sighed. "Right now I just want to forget about it. I'll tell you later, I promise. I just need…I just need to forget for now. Just to be a normal ranger for a little bit. Doc, you need help setting that up?"

It wasn't long before Zach and Niko returned. "They went into the mountains," Zach reported. "It was too risky going after them."

"That's what those brothers do," Elder Birch grumbled. "They're like mosquitoes you can't swat. They'll be back to pester us again."

BOOOOOOOOM!

"What was **that?**" Doc yelled.

"It's the mine! They're blowing it up!" Someone shouted. "It's those Solomon Brothers again!"

"How did clowns like that get their hands on weapons **that **powerful?" Doc yelled

"There's a black market on this planet that some off worlders are running," Annie said.

"Come on! Let's go!" Zach shouted.

They got to the mine shaft to see it half collapsed. "Anyone still inside?" Zach shouted.

"No, no we were all on lunch break when those dang Solomon Brothers burst in," a miner gasped. "They stole some of our diamonds we just mined then one of those dang fools accidentally shot a support beam!"

"It'll take us weeks to get back in there!" Another miner groaned at the sight of the rocks covering the mine.

"The fact that no one got hurt or trapped in there is more important!" A third miner snapped. "Although I wouldn't mind if those Solomon Brothers were still in there."

"That's the second disaster they've caused in the two hours we've been here!" Doc yelled.

"Look Galaxy Rangers, we need your help," Elder Birch sighed. "Normally we can handle those brothers but since they got those high tech weapons they're too much for us!"

"So much for this being a simple transport mission," Doc sighed. "I knew it was too good to last!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Skies III**

"Are you sure this plan will work Captain?" Niko asked. The Rangers were sitting in the nearby tavern with Annie, Elder Birch and a few members of the local militia.

"We can't just leave these people and we need to shut down whoever's smuggling those weapons," Zach said. "The best way to do that is to follow the Solomon Brothers to their hideout."

"They'll be in tomorrow at latest," Elder Birch said. "Those boys never miss Friday nights at the bar. It's free chicken wings day."

"So when they come in, we'll chase 'em off and track them down," Doc nodded.

"Speaking of tracking someone down…" Niko growled as she saw Shane and Annie walk out of the tavern.

"It's good to see you again Shane," Annie said to Shane as they walked around the town.

"I missed you too, Annie," Shane said. He looked around. "I can't believe how much the town has grown since I was here last. Well the parts that didn't burn down anyway."

"Well ever since offworlders started settling on Ozark we've gotten more people," Annie said. "I hate to admit it, but life here has gotten pretty interesting since more settlers arrived."

"More towns and cities are going to grow but I heard Ozark has already placed several environmental laws and wildlife reserves," Shane said.

"That's one thing everyone on Ozark has in common," Annie said. "We all love this planet's natural beauty."

"It is a beautiful place," Shane smiled at her. "I know it always draws me back."

"Just Ozark?" Annie asked. Shane shrugged and smiled. "It's a pity you don't come to Ozark more often."

"Being a Galaxy Ranger takes me all over the place," Shane said. "You know how it is."

"Not really," Annie shrugged. "I've lived on this planet all my life. I can't imagine being anywhere else."

"I can understand that," Shane said. "It's so peaceful."

A loud shriek assaulted his ears. "What the…?" They looked in the main hall and Shane realized that several people had been watching the new Tri-D set in the community center. "I never did like commercials," He grumbled.

Then he realized half the town was watching a news special from Earth. A special about the war. They saw him and gave him harsh and hard looks. Some women looked at him sadly.

"Why are they looking at you like that?" Annie picked up on it.

"Because they all know…" Shane let out a frustrated sigh. "I guess I'd better tell you what happened. We'd better find someplace quiet because it's a long story and I want you to hear it from me before someone else blabs the whole thing."

"Okay, let's go for a ride in the forest," They got on their steeds and Annie steered them into the woods. "So what happened? Goose how did a civil war happen on Earth? And what does it have to do with you?"

"I guess it really started a little over a year ago," Shane let out a breath. "You remember I told you that I was born by gene experiments?"

"Yes."

"Well it turns out that one of my donors was still alive. Actually **two** of them are still alive…" Shane let out a breath. "It all started on the Planet Maine…"

Meanwhile Rawhide and his brothers were hiding out on the other side of town. "Are you sure this is a good idea to go back there again?" Whiplash asked. "What about those Galaxy Rangers? They're still there!"

"Look we need more powerful weapons to take them on and the only way to do it is to get more cash!" Rawhide told his brother. "Those diamonds we got will barely cover our other expenses! Heck, it barely covers the food bill for the twins here!"

"But the bank?" Johnny asked.

"Know anywhere else to get cash?" Rawhide asked. "We gotta do it today! Our contact is coming tonight to sell us more weapons!"

"But the bank is closed by now!" Whiplash said.

"Do I gotta think of **everything!** It's simple! We sneak in, break open the vault with my laser and sneak out as quiet as church mice," Rawhide said. "As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves, those rangers will never know what hit them!"

Back in the woods, Annie was still in shock. "Shane I can't believe you went through all that."

"Now you know why I was reluctant to tell you everything," Shane let out a breath.

"That is a lot," Annie sighed. "Not only to lose a brother like that but your Commander and…"

"I know," Shane interrupted. "I just wanted to forget. Just for a little while. It hasn't been easy being Commander Walsh's son. It's even a heavier burden than being head of my family."

"Head of your family? You mean the other Supertroopers?"

"The ones that aren't totally crazy, yes," Shane smiled. "I think you'd like Cheyenne."

BOOOM!

"I don't like the sound of that!" Annie shouted.

"It came from the town!" Shane realized. "Come on!"

They both rode into town and saw absolute chaos. "YOU CALL **THIS** BEING QUIET?" Rawhide screamed as he ran out of the bank that was on fire. He held a money bag in one hand and a blaster in the other.

"Give me a break! I got the setting confused!" Johnny ran out carrying a large futuristic bazooka. "Could have happened to anybody!"

"Anybody without a **brain!**" Whiplash screamed as he carried some money bags out with the twins.

"YOU WEREN'T EXACTLY ANY HELP EITHER!" Rawhide screamed. "YOU ENCOURAGED HIM TO BLOW UP THOSE LIGHTS!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!" Whiplash shouted as the Galaxy Rangers started to shoot at them.

"Hold on Partner!" Doc whipped out his lasso and attempted to lasso Whiplash. However one of the twins blocked the lasso with his arm. "Uh oh! WHOA!" Doc was flung around by the twin wildly.

"WHEEEEEE!" Ted, the twin that had Doc whooped as he threw him around.

"Put him down!" Shane charged and tackled Ted. Soon all three of them were in a melee. Fred rushed in to help his brother.

"Boys let's get out of here!" Rawhide screamed as he got on his horse and saw that there was an open path out of town. "Forget those rangers! Let's go! AND DON'T FORGET THE MONEY!"

The brothers broke away and ran out of town. "It stinks that we just let them go like that," Shane growled as he got up.

"Let them go…right…"Doc groaned as he stood up.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Elder Birch asked as he and his militia ran up to them.

"We need to find out where they're getting their weapons," Zach said. "This is the only way!"

"I managed to place a tracker on one of the Gruesome Twosome," Doc said taking out his CDU. "We can find them anywhere on the planet now!"

"I know these hills better than anyone," Annie said. "You'll need my help!"

"The rest of us will stay here to guard the town in case," Elder Birch agreed. "And put out the fire!"

"Galaxy Rangers! Ho!" Zach shouted. Soon all five of them were riding fiercely through the mountains.

"So how did she take it?" Niko asked Shane as they rode together.

"Take what?" Shane asked. One look told him that he had screwed up again. "Uh I haven't exactly…NIKO!"

Niko rode ahead of him. "Niko wait! I…Oh man!"

"What did you do **now?**" Doc asked as he rode up to him.

"It's what I **didn't **do that she's worked up about," Shane grumbled.

"Oh **that**," Doc chuckled. "My Gooseman, my Gooseman how do you get yourself into these messes?"

"Keep it up Doc and the next time I'll just **let** those two goons squash you!" Shane barked.

It was dark by the time they got to the Solomon Brother's camp. They saw a large starship land next to it. "Just in time," Zach said seeing a large dark haired human come out with several robot henchmen. "Looks like he's making a sale."

"I recognize that guy from the wanted posters," Doc said. He touched his CDU and a picture came up. "Name's Cornelius Fargo. He's wanted for illegal weapons trades and gun smuggling in three solar systems. On top of that he's an AWOL sergeant from the Earth Defense forces. Took off about five years ago when he didn't get a promotion he wanted."

"So he decided to go into business for himself," Zach growled. "We've seen enough! Let's go!"

"All right I'll take two of the neuron whips because my brother keeps misplacing them," Rawhide was looking at the merchandise. "Three flame throwers and some of those lasers…On second thought Johnny doesn't need something else that causes **more **fires. Just give me the neuron whips and the lasers. Oh do you have this in different colors?"

"Hold it right there!" Zach and the others appeared. "You're all under arrest!"

"I thought you said no one could find us?" Fargo snapped at Rawhide.

"No one with half a brain!" Annie said. "The people here are fed up with you Solomon Brothers!"

"Uh oh! We're in trouble!" Ted and Fred gulped.

"You ninnys! We're gonna be just fine!" Whiplash shot out his whip and Johnny shot out his flame thrower. "We're the ones with the superior firepower!"

"We'll see about that!" Shane pulled out his blasters and shot the whip out of Whiplash's hand. Niko used her powers to protect the team from Johnny's fire blast. Zach then used his thunderbolt to scatter the brothers.

"Dang fools!" Fargo snapped. "I'll handle this! Robots! Attack!"

Fargo's robots started to fire on them. "Hyperion battle droids!" Shane barked. "Those things are banned from the league!"

"And so is this!" Fargo laughed as he pushed a button on a hidden remote control. A giant battle droid appeared from the ship and started firing at them.

"That's an X-29 Damager!" Shane shouted. "They're used for destroying cities!"

"**That** could be a problem," Doc gulped.

"SCATTER!" Niko shouted as the robots opened fire.

"WHO! WE GOT 'EM ON THE…" Johnny whooped. Then he saw Shane get hit and change form. Immediately Shane started to tear the robots apart in his silver form. "Run?"

"Let's tear these suckers apart!" Annie picked the head off of one battle droid with her blaster. It ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"I'm with you!" Zach made a smaller thunderbolt and blew up several more droids while Niko and Doc blasted at the other robots as best they could.

"What are you two waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Rawhide yelled at the twins. "Get in there and fight!"

The brothers nodded and yelled in a charge. Shane whirled around and roared at them. The twins then screamed and hid behind a rock. "Oh for crying out…" Rawhide groaned. "Fine! I'll do it!"

He tried to shoot a laser at Shane but it bounced harmlessly off him and the beam hit another robot. Shane shoved Rawhide down as the X-29 loomed over them.

"My charge is almost gone! I just need one good shot!" Zach focused.

Suddenly the X-29 sputtered and stopped moving. "What?" Fargo yelled as he tried to push the remote control buttons. "It's not working!"

"This puppy is shut down Doc!" Tripwire sang as several tweakers emerged from the robot into Doc's CDU.

"Or I could just do **that,**" Doc gave him a look.

"That'll work," Zach blinked.

"I'm out of here!" Fargo tried to run into the ship but was grabbed by Shane.

"Going somewhere?" Shane growled as he changed back into human form. With one punch he knocked out Fargo. "Oh by the way, you're under arrest."

Rawhide had gotten up and as the battle droids had gotten decimated, he came up with another plan. "Get the girls!"

Whiplash and Johnny had managed to sneak around and grab Annie and Niko from behind. "Stop or the womenfolk get it!" Rawhide snarled.

"Imagine! Thinking they could take us on with just a couple of girls?" Johnny laughed.

"What were they gonna do? Put makeup on us?" Whiplash shouted.

"How about this?" Niko easily threw off Johnny and tossed him to the ground.

"Girls huh?" Annie stomped her foot hard on Whiplash's boot, then elbowing him in the chest. She got free and started pummeling him. "Why don't I show you polecats what girls can **do?**"

"Come here!" Niko used her powers to drag Rawhide to her and then both women started pummeling all three brothers.

"OW! OW! OH MOMMA THAT HURTS!" The brothers screamed. "THIS IS POLICE BRUTALITY! OW! FRED! TED! DO SOMETHING! HELP US! OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY PLEASE HELP US!"

"Uh uh," Fred shook his head, still hiding behind the rock.

"No way man," Ted gulped.

"Smart move," Shane held his blaster on them. "Hands up!"

"We surrender!" The twins said, complying.

"Uh should we **do** something?" Doc asked as Annie and Niko beat up the three brothers.

"Nah I think those two have got it under control," Shane said.

"You boys had **enough?**" Annie snapped at the beaten brothers.

"YES! YES!" Rawhide screamed. He had two black eyes. "I swear I'll never ever say anything bad about women ever again! Even my own lying two faced mother!"

"Take us to jail! **Please**!" The Sherman Brothers pleaded.

"I think we can arrange that," Niko smirked as she and Doc tied them up.

"Fargo we'll take back to Earth," Zach said. "There's an outstanding warrant for his arrest. We can take the Solomon Brothers too if you like."

"As much as I'd love to kick them off the planet they're local," Annie snorted at the pathetic brothers. "Without their fancy weapons, these chickens are nothing!"

"The ship we can put a lock on so we can tow it before we leave this planet," Doc said as he searched Fargo and pulled out a CDU type machine. He started to go through it. "And there's enough information on this to not only put this guy away but to shut down a few dozen other of his clients and suppliers."

"Not bad for a day's work," Zach smirked.

It didn't take long for Annie and the Galaxy Rangers to get back to town. "You know Goose we gotta wrap up pretty soon and get back to BETA," Doc pulled his friend aside. "Which means you'd better wrap things up with Annie and fast before they both do another fighting bout on you!"

"I know it's time to tell her," Shane sighed. "I just have to phrase it right to let her down easy!"

"Well Shane, it's been fun," Annie said as she walked up to him. "Shame it had to end so fast."

"Look Annie, there's something I have to say…" Shane let out a breath. "You see…"

"Annie! You're all right!" A handsome cowboy with brown hair rushed up to her.

"Sean! I told you I'm fine!" Annie laughed as those two embraced and kissed passionately. "Take more than losers like the Solomon Brothers to take me down!"

"Huh?" Shane blinked, clearly stunned.

"Uh Gooseman, now might be the right time to let her down easy," Doc snickered.

"This your friend? Hey! Sean O'Malley," The friendly cowboy gave Shane a very jovial handshake. "Nice to meet you! I'm Annie's fiancé."

**"Fiancé?"** Shane did a double take.

"I was going to tell you, Shane," Annie said. "Really I was. It just…Well so much time passed between us and…Sean and I really connected. We both have a lot in common and love this planet."

"And you love him don't you?" Shane asked.

"Shane we both know that deep down our hearts are housed in very different places," Annie smiled. "Mine is tied to Ozark. Yours is tied to the stars. Neither one of us would be very happy for long if we tried to live in each other's world permanently."

"He makes you happy, that's what's important," Shane said. He looked at Sean. "Take good care of her."

"Like she'd let me do anything else?" Sean smirked.

"Take care Shane," Annie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll always be my friend."

"You too," Shane smiled before they walked away.

"Well I see you finally told Annie where you stand," Niko said in a teasing voice.

"You **knew** about this didn't you?" Shane asked her. "I can tell by that smug look in your eye!"

"Found out when you went off on your little ride," Niko smirked. "Met her fiancé. He's a nice guy."

"And you just **let me**…" Shane was stunned.

"Yes," Niko smiled.

"You are going to make me suffer for every girl I met aren't you?" Shane groaned.

"Not **every** girl," Niko said. "Okay Daisy O'Mega. But other than that I think we're good now. Until we meet up with her of course."

"Wonderful," Shane moaned. "I can't **wait.**"

* * *

The town elders had gathered with the equipment and met up with the Galaxy Rangers in front of the town hall. "We want to thank the Galaxy Rangers for all they've done," Elder Birch smiled broadly. "Not only have they helped protect our town, they have given us much needed equipment to help our growing city."

"Not to mention shut down a weapons smuggling ring," Doc added. "Captured a criminal from Earth's Most Wanted list."

"And kicked the butts of those Solomon Brothers!" Another townsperson whooped.

"Those boys are gonna cool off in the county jail for a while," Elder Birch smiled. "It'll be a long time before they bother us again. And now without further ado…"

He took out a small box. "What's this?" Zach asked.

"Our part of the deal," Elder Birch opened up the box. "Twenty seven million dollars worth of Blue Sky Ozark diamonds."

Shane did a double take at what he saw. "**That's** twenty seven million dollars worth of diamonds?"

"Yes it is," Elder Birch smiled. "Check any pricing guide and jeweler."

"Twenty seven million dollars for just…**Three **diamonds?" Zach's jaw dropped.

"Three diamonds smaller than a penny," Niko was surprised.

"At least they'll be easy to transport," Doc quipped.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you," Elder Birch smiled. "Tell your commander we'll be happy to oblige any time he wants to sell us more stuff."

"We went through all **that**…" Doc moaned. "For **three diamonds?"**

"And we were worried about Cain ripping **them** off ?" Shane groaned.


End file.
